


The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - M is for Minerva McGonagall

by MyWitch



Series: The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Pegging, coloring book page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I imagine this drawing took place in the early years of Professor Snape's career as potions teacher. <br/>A smart Slytherin gives his lady friend a birthday gift that they can <i>both</i> enjoy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - M is for Minerva McGonagall




End file.
